


Stay with me

by SperaStella



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: #damereydaily2020, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperaStella/pseuds/SperaStella
Summary: Rey tries to rebuild the Jedi Order. She hates when he leaves.#damereydaily2020
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592212
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> Jan 7 Prompt: "I guess I kind of hate most things. But I never really seemed to hate you. So I want to spend the rest of my life with you, is that cool?"

Rey hated when he left. 

She remained on Yavin IV rebuilding the Jedi Order. 

He would come and visit for a few days at a time, but would always leave to put out another fire.

She hated how she could be surrounded by students and still feel lonely. She hated how cold the air became. How the sun seemed to shine less bright. How the rain felt less refreshing. How koyo melon tasted less sweet.

And he just stood there, ready to do it again. 

She flicks her fingers and the door closes in front of him.

“Please Poe...don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
